When two airlines and their aircraft fleets and maintenance crews merge, mechanics are required to service aircraft from each of the two fleets. Generally, data associated with one of the airlines is stored in a first legacy computer system and data associated with another airline is stored in a second legacy computer system. At some point, a mechanic that is familiar with the first legacy computer system must service an aircraft having data stored in the second legacy computer system. Assuming the first and second legacy systems are different, the mechanic must learn, understand, and use different commands, data inputs, parameters, and formatting for each of the first and second legacy systems. Similarly, training and qualification data for each mechanic within the two airlines is stored in either the first or second legacy computer systems. Thus, in order to evaluate whether a mechanic associated with the first legacy computer system is qualified to complete a maintenance task associated with an aircraft having data stored in the second legacy computer system, two different legacy computer systems must be accessed. This may result in increased risk of non-compliance.
Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.